1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oscillating devices and particularly to devices for oscillating or traversing fluid discharge apparatuses and to apparatus for pivoting movement of a fluid spray nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for cyclically moving a spray nozzle require a separate, external power supply for moving the nozzle. The need for a separate power supply necessitates the use of additional equipment such as electric generators, air compressors, or hydraulic power units. The external power supplies must interface with the spray apparatus via electrical wiring, hydraulic hoses, air hoses or other power transmission means--all of which inhibit maneuverability. The external power supplies are expensive and significant expense is also associated with their upkeep and maintenance.